Magical
by Becca the fiend
Summary: “Why, Watanuki, why wouldn’t we come here? It’s the most magical place on Earth!” All Watanuki did was make an off-hand comment in the presence of a certain Dimension Witch. He never learns. DoumekiWatanuki. Oneshot. A mixture of fluff and crack.


Disclaimer: None of it is mine. I only wish I had that much talent. ;_;

* * *

"I think Watanuki-kun is scared. Look at how pale he is~"

"I am _not_ scared! I'm just a little apprehensive! It's totally normal. I've never been on a roller coaster before, you know. It's not like I had the chance! And I'm always pale, there's no need to remind me of it!"

The bespectacled teen flailed as he spoke, narrowly missing the poor humans surrounding him. Said people huddled as close as they could together, clearly frightened of the boy wailing loudly in Japanese. They were obviously trying to stay as far away from the easily excitable boy as possible, which, unfortunately, was incredibly hard to do when standing in line at Disney World.

"Oh, he's definitely scared right now. What do you think, Doumeki-kun?" a tall woman smirked as she spoke, clearly amused by the flailing teen's vehement denial of his supposed fear. She moved her crimson gaze to the third and final member of the group, a male that was about the same age as the first, who had been, up until this point, relatively quiet. The object of her attention merely gave her a patented Doumeki look before responding.

"It's Watanuki," he intoned, as if it explained everything. Which it kind of did, but that's beside the point. The thinner teen seethed at being ignored, and made his displeasure known quite clearly.

"I'm still here, you know!" the boy growled. The other two didn't reply, though the woman seemed amused, and the taller boy's bored golden gaze shifted to the spazz. Watanuki ground his teeth together, before deciding to change the subject.

"Yuuko, why are we even here, of all places? When I said we needed a vacation, I didn't think you'd take us all the way to the United States," the pale boy flailed more, causing the poor surrounding guests to lean even farther away in fear of their safety. Yuuko chuckled, her evil smirk still in place.

"Why, Watanuki, why _wouldn't_ we come here? It's the most magical place on Earth!"

"…..You drag me to America and then _mock_ me?! You know there are other Disney parks in the world that are closer to Japan. There's even on _in_ Japan for God's sake! Why did we have to come to Florida just to go to Disney?"

"I wanted to go farther from Japan, so you could properly 'get away from it all', Watanuki-kun. Besides, none of the other Disney parks have _this_ ride. And I wanted to experience 'Expedition Everest' ever since it was built."

The woman's smirk seemed to have grown while she spoke, and Watanuki glared icily at her. Some days, he really hated his boss. He turned sharply when he felt someone poke him in the side, and redirected his icy glare to his golden-eyed companion.

"_What_?!" he hissed, taking out some of his frustration on the taller boy. Said taller boy only gave him an expressionless look that was so common for him.

"The line's moving, idiot," Doumeki stated bluntly, pulling the smaller boy along with him as he moved to catch up with the line. Watanuki's glare disappeared as his eyes widened, and his face paled even more. The fact he'd been trying so hard to ignore earlier slapped him full in the face, and hung in front of him like a giant balloon of evil.

The boy didn't once protest to being dragged by the stoic archer, which was a rather rare occurrence, showing how afraid the boy truly was at the moment. Watanuki _never_ simply allowed himself to be dragged around, when he was conscious. It just didn't happen, and the fact that it was happening now showed Doumeki and Yuuko that Watanuki was lying through his teeth when he said he wasn't afraid. (Though they'd already know that. It _was_ Watanuki, after all.)

In a way, Doumeki thought it was kind of cute. He briefly toyed with the idea of trying to comfort the boy now, and make him feel somewhat better, but quickly discarded it. Watanuki wouldn't end up seriously hurt when this was over, just frightened. So Doumeki felt he was entitled to a lifetime of teasing for this. There could be time for cute later. This was too much fun to stop now.

Doumeki released Watanuki when they finally stopped moving, taking care to note that the loading dock was in view. Watanuki clearly noticed this, too, as he suddenly became extremely fidgety. The teen appeared to be trying to distract himself, but it was obvious that he was failing. Doumeki smirked inwardly, but, for once, didn't say anything. Yet.

Finally, the three made it to the front of the line, and found out that only 2 could sit together. Before either of the teens could bother to object, Yuuko volunteered herself to sit with another single rider in the very back of the train, leaving Doumeki and Watanuki to sit together in the front. Doumeki didn't fail to notice the scheming expression the Dimensional Witch wore, but Watanuki was too busy trying not to hyperventilate to see it.

It took a suspiciously short time for their train to leave the loading station, but Doumeki pointedly kept himself from thinking about it. Instead, he focused all his attention on the extremely tense teen sitting next to him.

The ride eventually reached a point where the track in front of them was made to look broken, blocking their path forward. It was obvious to Doumeki that this was all staged, since it was a theme park ride, after all, and that they would have to go backward now. Well, at least he figured they'd have to go backward, because there sure wasn't any more track to go on in front of them.

He turned his gaze to the boy next to him, and noticed that the boy's nerves had started to get the best of him. Watanuki's fists were balled tightly on his legs, and his breathing was just shy of hyperventilation. Doumeki also saw that the other teen's face had whitened totally, and the archer imagined that his friend's heart was racing right now. Doumeki lightly touched Watanuki's arm as a way of getting the boy's attention, since the spirit-magnet's eyes were tightly shut at the current moment.

"It's just a ride," Doumeki said simply, his voice uncharacteristically soft. Watanuki turned to look at his companion, confirming Doumeki's suspicions on how strong his feelings were when he was suddenly granted a vision of himself through his right eye.

Though Doumeki hadn't out rightly stated what the words really meant, for once Watanuki seemed to interpret the hidden meaning correctly, based on his split-second grateful expression.

'_It'll be alright. I'm still here._'

The train finally started moving backwards, and Watanuki wrapped his hands around Doumeki's upper arm in a vice-like grip, apparently in an attempt to calm his nerves. Throughout the rest of the ride, the boy never released his death hold, and contributed quite a few high-pitched screams to the screams of other riders.

Had Doumeki been a 16 year old girl, he might have squealed and giggled, and acted like a fangirl in general, possibly resulting in squishing the seer to death in a hug of doom. Luckily, Shizuka Doumeki was, in fact, a stoic teenage boy, and not a giddy school girl, so none of the squealing and the giggling actually went down. Doumeki did, however, feel a small smile creep its way onto his face. Watanuki was just being way to cute for him to resist it.

By the time the ride ended, Doumeki's arm-the one Watanuki had grabbed onto-was completely numb, and the ear closest to the smaller boy was ringing. Yuuko appeared from the back of the train, looking highly satisfied, and dragged her companions to the screens displaying pictures from the ride.

As they waited, Yuuko turned to Watanuki with her trademark evil grin spread across her face.

"So, Watanuki, did you like the ride?" she asked with a voice that was far too innocent.

"I-it was a little intense," Watanuki replied, his voice rather hoarse. He flushed a little, coughing to clear his throat. Yuuko smirked at him.

"He was terrified, wasn't he, Doumeki-kun?"

"He screamed like a girl the whole time."

"HEY! I did NOT, you big oaf!" Watanuki protested indignantly, studiously ignoring the vibrant blush that had spread across his face in embarrassment. Doumeki looked at him with no obvious change in expression, but Watanuki could tell it was a skeptical look. Even though Watanuki protested about all the time he was obligated to spend in Doumeki's company, he couldn't help learning to distinguish the slight changed in Doumeki's expression. It still irritated him, but at least it was useful.

"Aww, it's okay, Watanuki-kun," Yuuko cooed, evil grin still firmly in place, "I'm sure you can convince Doumeki to comfort you."

"WHAT?! That oaf? As if! I can't stand him, remember?" Watanuki retorted in vehement denial. Yuuko chuckled, and pointed to the screen behind the boy.

"Oh? You don't seem to mind him in the picture, Watanuki-kun~"

Watanuki turned, and was faced with the picture of he and Doumeki in the very front row as they were about to go down the biggest drop of the ride. At that point, Watanuki had buried his face into Doumeki's shoulder, and Doumeki's hand had moved to rest on his knee comfortingly, even though the picture didn't show that part. The slim boy flushed once again, unable to meet his companions' eyes.

"Sh-shut up!" he weakly demanded, trying his hardest to ignore the Dimensional Witch's delighted giggles, and a certain golden-eyed archer's amused grin. (Though he would admit the second one was incredibly attractive, he still didn't like that it was at his expense.) After a moment, Yuuko finished her giggling, and turned away with her mysterious smile.

"Now, where is that place they mentioned? I want to buy those pictures!"

"Get doubles."

"WHAT?! No! Don't do that! Hey, wait up. Guys! Don't get my picture! Doumeki! Yuuko! Come baaack!"

* * *

AN: I actually started this a few weeks ago, but then stopped about halfway through, because I had to get ready for school to start again. Then, this weekend, I decided I wanted to finish it. Hahaha, I bet Watanuki hates me for it, too. :D

I always kinda thought that Watanuki would be scared of roller coasters, and Expedition Everest is actually pretty intense for a Disney ride. And the one I've ridden most recently. Lol. I loved the ride though. Oh man, it was so great. But that's not the point. I wanted Watanuki on a roller coaster, so I decided Expedition Everest, and I looked it up on all the different Disney Theme Park websites around the world, and the one in Orlando is the only one with the Everest ride. (It's also an hour away from my house. :D)

You know, Yuuko probably would take them to Florida sometime just for the hell of it, and to ride a roller coaster in order to try and get Watanuki to confess his undying love for Doumeki. Plus, Yuuko would probably enjoy the ride, too, because it's Yuuko. She just used Watanuki as an excuse. Poor boy. All he did was mention off-handedly one day that a vacation would be kinda nice. He meant like.. a week in the country, or something. Not a week in Florida, hahaha. Watanuki, you never learn. ;)

Obviously, this is DoumekiWatanuki. Because Doumeki comforting Watanuki makes the fangirl in me squeal with delight. Awwww. Those two are just so adorable together. Anywho. I hope you enjoyed!

PS: I feel kind of bad for the other people in line. They're afraid for their lives, what with Watanuki flailing all over the place. Poor souls.


End file.
